Immortal Blood
by Tyler Arienne
Summary: To be updated... it will be rated M
1. The Beginning

**A****uthors Note: This is my first real story, so I'm sorry if it is a little sketchy. I'm hoping to turn this into a novel, so I want both comments and criticisms. This chapter is only the prologue, but will eventually play a big part.**

_Fear the night, for there is much to be afraid of._ That is what I was always told. An explanation was never given to me, but throughout my whole life, I obeyed. Since birth, I had no concept of the reason for my existence. Everything was kept a secret. When I was a child, I was still much too innocent to realize how the world worked and who I was. _What_ I was. Eventually it was revealed to me at my seventh birthday that I was a witch, a child of wycan. But that wasn't all. It wasn't until later that I would discover my purpose as a witch. The answer was given to me on the night that I turned eleven.

"Eve, come here, child." My father called me to his side as he rested on the couch. My brother, Rave, also accompanied him at his side. As siblings we were really close, but always had different ways of thinking. He was two years older than I was, tall with brown hair and fair skin. Rave looked at me and smiled.  
Straightening my spine and wiping my jeans of flour from mixing cake batter, I came and sat on the cushion beside my father. "Eve, my daughter, I have a secret I must tell you. It is the most important secret that I will ever tell you." I looked up at him with wide, green eyes. I wondered most deeply what could be more important than discovering you are a witch with magical powers. "What is it, father?" I sat steadily, my muscles growing tense. "Tell me! Please, I want to know!" My father chuckled and informed me that my curiosity would likely get me into trouble one day. At last he said, "Young one, listen carefully, for it is difficult for me to speak. There is more in you being a wycan than you may believe." His face suddenly grew serious, his eyes piercing my mind. "Eve, do you remember what you're always told about the night?" I raised an eyebrow. "Of course, it feels like I'm told every day."  
"Oh really? Then tell me."  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to tell you the secret until you recite what everyone has told you. Let's hear it."  
I took in a breath and sighed deeply in annoyance. "_Fear the night, for there is much to be afraid of." _Rave smirked and I glared at him. "Very good, Eve," approved Father. "Now, do you know what it refers to?" I shook my head. Was he going to tell me the secret or continue to bury me in questions? Father spoke, "All right then. Eve, through generations, wycan have relied on that saying to keep children safe and others wary. However, there is some fault in it." He kept his gaze on me, unblinking. "It's not that you should fear the night, but that you should fear what creatures thrive in its darkness." Father gripped my arm tightly, forcing my heart to beat faster.  
"Vampires, Eve. They do exist, but humans are unaware of them and therefore do not realize the danger of night. They kill to live, but that doesn't stop them from going farther. Vampires can kill for sport, like humans are just animals." At this point, I had nothing to say. Father gave me some time to think, and then continued, "We are more than wycan, Eve. We are vampire hunters, using our powers, strength, and varied abilities to destroy the demons that murder innocent people, including wycan." At that point, I grew angry. "What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" My father just gazed at me compassionately. I knew then that what he just told me was not for comedy. It made sense after all. If there are such things as witches, why can't there be vampires? "I thought they were just a myth," I said.  
"Myths have to come from some fact, my child."  
"I believe you. What about them is myth, then?" He smiled a little, knowing that I was beginning to understand. "To start off," he began. "Vampires can go in sunlight whenever they want to. Neither crosses nor holy water affect them. Wooden stakes or decapitation can kill them. Another method of killing a vampire is only possible by wycan. It involves ripping the living essence from their bodies." He paused so that he could cough. "A week from now you will start training to perfect your skills as a vampire hunter. You need to learn fast or you could become easy prey for a vampire."  
I looked down at my knees. "What about Rave? Has he begun training yet?" I asked, upset about the new task that lay ahead. Father answered, "Yes, my daughter, and in three years he will graduate as a vampire hunter." Rave stepped in and added, "It's not that bad. With that head of yours, you'll learn fast. No vamp out there can defeat a member of the Rayne family." He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "I'll always be there to help you, I promise. In fact," My brother revealed a knife hidden in his pants pocket. He lifted his left hand, palm up. My father only gazed at him knowingly. Taking the knife, he sliced deep and slowly across his palm, blood dripping down his arm. "Let this wound show that I swear upon your survival."

That same night, I took one of my deceased mother's knifes with me up to my room. Listening against my door for silence, I became satisfied enough to, though I had a lamp, light a candle. With the faint light, I rubbed the palm of my left hand. It was soft and golden, glowing in the candlelight like the moon. I tied my hand to my bed rail, tight and motionless. Gripping the knife, with its black metal, I did the same to myself that Rave had done. After Rave had sliced his hand, I became scared and asked my father why he had done it. I knew now that it was the symbol of a life-long promise, a blood oath. Unlike him, however, I swore an oath to strengthen my power so that it would surpass anyone else's. At the time, I was weak, and as I saw my own blood spill over my hand, I believed that I could train to become one the strongest wycan alive.

I still bare the scar from that night twelve years ago. Closing my eyes, I think of all the regrets I have. After I graduated from training, I killed a total of sixty-two vampires. At the age of nineteen, I was at last captured and taken prisoner by three of the strongest vampires, Lucas, Velmir, and Trent. I never escaped, but the cause ended up becoming that I didn't want to. The true selves of vampires had finally been revealed to me and I sided with my kind's enemies. Shortly after, I fell in love with Lucas.  
Vampires live too long for marriage to exist, so instead, Lucas and I bonded ourselves through blood. In doing so, I would live only as long as Lucas, but I was still living and vampires could still feed on my blood. Lucas doesn't allow it, though.  
Now I live as a traitor. I am not sorry for what I have done; I only hope to keep my new family safe. Rave has not seen me since I was nineteen, but I know I'll see him again. Most likely he'll make his scar disappear when he sees what I've become, because why would you wish to defend your enemy? He will no longer see me as his sister.

I looked down at the bundle in my arms. "Go to sleep, my child," I cooed. "It will be all right, it's okay. Have sweet dreams." My son slowly closed his drowsy eyes as I lowered him to his crib. Lucas approached my side. "He is quite a sight." He looked at me. "And I'm anxious to watch him grow," he rubbed my torso. "As well as for his sibling." Lucas gazed at him a little longer before he left the room. I continued to quietly admire the infant before me. I whispered, "As am I."

**Author's Note: I know it hasn't happened yet, but trust me, IB will be getting much more exciting! Characters will have more depth and a variety of personalities. Please review! Pretty please!**


	2. A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note: 'Kay, this is where the story actually starts! Tell me what you think.**

_Akai:  
This was the real thing. Even though I've hunted before, this was the first time without an elder wycan, and we were going to be victorious. Nothing could ruin this bright, chilly day. Rave stood next to me behind a tree, both of us waiting for the prey to arrive. The bait was Michael's younger sister, Mary, who was still in training, but was an excellent actress. She performed the character of a weak, fragile human girl, lost in the woods with all hope lost. Her expression was more than convincing, almost real. Of course, she was technically food, so acting out this part would be easy for her to do. If we were to go after a stronger vampire, however, we would use help from an experienced graduate hunter.  
A twig snapped and all breathing ceased. My muscles tensed, helping me hold my ground, watching, waiting…_

I woke up to the sound of music, the notes of an electric guitar blazing in my ears. "Ugh." Rising slowly from my bed, I smacked my flat palm against the alarm switch. Lifting my head, I squinted at the clock. It was 6:15 a.m. "Damn, it's time to get up already?" I asked aloud to myself. Pulling my violet and maroon covers off, I dragged my feet over the side of my bed and groaned. This was going to be a slow day.  
As I left through the front door, I directed behind my back, "I'm leaving now!" As always, silence was my only reply. It was always that way, ever since I was little.  
Outside, it was a refreshing autumn morning and although the sky was bright, it was nothing but white clouds. Gold and auburn leaves rustled in the wind, while their many look-alikes crunched beneath my feet. The air was crisp and smelled of burning wood. I waited for autumn every year; I lived for its calming embrace. Just the view alone made my eyes become more focused. The feeling would be ruined the instant I stepped into the hallways of Aurora High School. _Snap.  
_"Who's there?" I yelled, quickly turning to face a sudden crack of wood. There was nobody, but I wasn't naive enough to think it was just my imagination. It could have been an animal, such as a squirrel or a bird up in a tree. _Or_ _someone really is following me._ I shivered from a sudden gust of wind and cautiously continued on my way.  
Aurora High is always plain. Nobody goes to the sports events, no one likes to meet new people, and most people avoid me. At times like these, I would just find a reason to ditch school, but my parents were already on edge about my poems, so I didn't want to make it worse. Don't think of me as the wrong type of person. I get A's and B's, read good books, and enjoy playing around, but I would rather be home schooled than stay around my "popularity crazed peers".  
First period started the same as usual: with attendance. My teacher, Ms. Haverd, began reading aloud the class's names in her casual, rich voice. "John Admon. Richard Alsmith. Eric Banks. Trina Childs. Angel Feldswin. Hudson Lee…" she called out. One by one, they all drawled, "Here." At last she said, "Akai Samuels." I looked up and replied, "Here," in a tired voice. Attendance didn't take very long, considering we only had eighteen students in our class.  
Ms. Haverd crossed her hands and laid them gently on her desk and smiled. "All right, class," she began. "Before we get started with notes, I'd like to announce the coming of a new student." She paused to place her short, blonde hair behind her ears. "His name is Jaden Alexford and he just transferred here from Montana, so please welcome him warmly when he arrives." She turned her head to look at the clock above her monitor. "Actually, he should have been here by now," She mumbled. I quietly groaned. Just another guy to ignore me, as if I really needed that. Still, it was rare to get a new student in such a small town.  
At the exact time that Ms. Haverd had finished speaking, I heard a few resonant knocks from someone's knuckles. All of the student's heads turned quickly to face the object of distraction, except for one, Elizabeth Rayne, who happened to keep her head down in concentration. "Sorry I'm late," apologized the boy standing at the doorway. "But I lost my way here. I'm Jaden Alexford, by the way." When I heaved my head up, what I saw wasn't what I expected. Jaden was... different. All of the other guys at Aurora were decent, but this one was unique (in a really hot way). He was tall, about six feet, and looked strong, but not buff like a jock. His hair was a thick black that went down to the tip of his nape, and his skin was fair: almost white, or even pale. Then I looked at his face. Jaden had a natural devious look about him. His lips had formed into a mischievous smile, with teeth that were pure white. The bone structure was amazing, too, and worked perfectly with his slightly (naturally) curved, black eyebrows. _Wow_, I thought. _He has the good genes_.  
Instantly after I had that thought, Jaden flashed his eyes in my direction, stunning me. He frowned, and we held each other's gaze in, to me, what seemed like a time void. His eyes were bright green, like poison. "Mr. Alexford? I'm Ms. Haverd. I was wondering when you would arrive." Jaden shifted his eyes towards our teacher and time returned. "Well, then take a seat. Anywhere you like," she implied. Hearing that, I quickly jerked my head to the desk on my right. It was empty. "Sure thing," Jaden responded. He looked back over at me, his smile returning, but with more of a flirtatious look. Pacing himself, he made his way in my direction and (you guessed it) sat in the empty desk next to me. I glared at him for getting in my space. He just leaned back and, in return, winked at me before facing the front of the classroom.

When school was over, I took as little time possible to leave for my home. On this particular day, however, I happened to have no homework or studies, helping me able to leave before the school's yard got too busy. Knowing that I could spare a few minutes to get home, I went the long way through the deciduous woods. Colorful leaves danced around me, becoming more vibrant when, at last, the sun came out. It wasn't bright like on a summer's day, but dim, causing a light, orange haze. The trees were spread apart nicely, but not too much to create a meadow. I looked back on Jaden and thought about the way that he saw me. No other guy had ever even _looked _at me before. I began to walk slowly and more confidently.

I stopped halfway through the woods. A whispering voice echoed between the trees. It was soft and feminine, chanting rhythmic words through the air.

_Enchant those of evil  
Pray they turn their ways  
Protection divine  
Towards the innocent of this time_

The chant pulled me forward with an invisible hand. I became aware of everything: the birds stopped singing, the wind ceased, trees creaked, and I even felt my rushing blood, flowing through my veins. Yet, my hair was still blown and leaves continued to dance. The chanting repeated itself over and over, getting louder and clearer, twisting my mind. _Take control, Akai_, someone told me. _Fight it! You know you can fight it._ Wrenching my mind away, I dug my feet into the ground and pulled against the force that clung to me. _Let go of me_, I thought angrily. "Let go!" The strange force snapped, making me stumble backwards and turn, just in time, to catch myself.  
I was in front of huge maple tree; immense in size with gold and crimson leaves still clinging to it. Again I heard the chanting, but it was soft again and came from one direction: on the other side of the maple. Cautiously, I stood up and stepped carefully through the leaves, taking my time to get over the huge roots emerging from the ground. I peered around the tree.  
A girl about 15, my age, was kneeling on a boulder near the edge of a small pond, filled with clear water and a few leaves. She had ghostly white hair and pale skin. The girl was thin and curvaceous, though lacking a bosom. I estimated that she would be about 5'7'' if she stood up. Upon her body she wore a nude corset over a sleeveless, long, flowing white dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Her accessories were elbow length, fingerless and laced white gloves and a white-laced choker with a gold locket. There were no piercing in her ears and no shoes on her feet. She looked beautifully mythical. At last, I looked at her face and gasped. Her full lips, high cheekbones, and dazzling red eyes looked familiar. "Elizabeth Rayne," I whispered to myself. I watched her chant a bit longer before leaving.  
I hung up my thin, gray coat when I finally arrived home. My father sat in the living room, reading a newspaper and my mother was looking at herself in a mirror with her new dress. It was primrose pink with short sleeves and a darker pink ribbon that tied beneath her chest. With it, she wore a necklace of pearls and white, high-heeled shoes that clicked the wood floor when she walked. "What do you think, John?" she asked my father, hoping for approval. John nodded his head. "It looks amazing on you, Daniel." He assured her, without looking up. Daniel put her hands on her hips and huffed, giving John an annoyed look and was about to lecture him, when, instead, she saw me. John, who was curious about why he wasn't being yelled at, looked up and noticed me, too. They both frowned, probably at my dirty jeans, stained shirt, and messy hair. "Honey," my mother said. "Aren't you a bit late?" John put the newspaper on the coffee table and I sat down. "I took a quick detour through the woods and it took a bit longer than I expected. Sorry," I answered. They both gave me the "obviously" look. "I know I'm late. Sorry," I insisted. "I just happened to run into a classmate on the way."  
"In the woods?"  
"She probably lives in that neighborhood beyond the edge of the enclosure."  
My parents looked alarmed. "Akai, if this classmate of yours is from there, then I don't want you taking your _detour_ again. People go missing near that community all the time."  
"But I-"  
"Akai, we're telling you this because you went too far into the woods," my father said, forcing himself to not seem intimidating. I quietly replied, "Yes, Dad," and went upstairs to my room.

My room was different from the rest of the house, which was pink, white, and copper and covered in frills (Mom's design). My walls were burgundy and my floor was made of dark wood. The bed was black, but was covered in violet, maroon, and red sheets and pillows, except for one stray black pillow, which was square. My vanity was the same as my floor and had a circular mirror with a black frame. In it were hair products, cosmetics, art supplies, and a red brush on the top. My closet's double doors and my window curtain were a deep violet. The rim of my window was black. The rest of my room was empty.  
I put on a dark blue sleep-shirt and forest green pajama shorts. Collapsing on my bed, I closed my eyes. What had happened back in the woods? No doubt about it, it was Elizabeth. But what was she doing there? The chanting had been so powerful. It took sheer will power to escape the trance. _Maybe I should confront her tomorrow_, I thought. _Then I could get some answers_.  
I traced my memory back farther. Jaden Alexford. What was his deal? I felt like he was playing with me the whole day. Girls at Aurora were already giggling about him, doing their best to flirt with him. He kept looking at me, though. Even if his second smile had been flirtatious, all the other looks were devilish. However, he frowned every time I turned away from his gaze or avoided him in the halls. Sure, I was attracted to him, but there was a dark aura about him. Okay, so that made me like him more. That's what scared me. I've never been _this_ curious about a guy this much before, nor did I ever pay attention to a guy like him. I was interested in him, but at the same time, I didn't like him. Jaden. He was definitely a mystery.

Sighing, I pulled my covers over me and relaxed. Within minutes, I fell asleep.

_At long last, the vampire emerged. He wore loose jeans and a dark green T-shirt, but was barefoot. His long, brown hair was held back in a tight ponytail. The creature had winced at the sound he made, and now took steps more cautiously. However, Mary had heard and instantly went into role-play. Pretending to trip, she fell and yelled out in false pain. I saw the vampire stop and smile, his sharp canines glistening. He crouched down, observing his prey. Mary cried, "My foot! Oh, it hurts!" She began to whimper. He crawled forward, slowly, carefully.  
Then we heard it, a long, quiet birdcall. I jumped forward and stunted at an all out sprint towards the vampire, chanting vigorously. "Dark soul of ancient times, destroy yourself for your devious crimes!" Immediately, a white aura appeared around the vampire, sealing him from movement. His eyes went wide, revealing their crimson color. Bringing one arm forward, I turned my scarred palm towards him, focusing all of my power and energy into the spell. Losing concentration could mean my life.  
The monster's eyes went blank, his pupils dilated. The black soul of his being began to emerge from his chest. _Perfect, _I thought_. Once his essence is removed, it can never return. Another vampire to add to the count. _As the last of his soul was being ripped out, he screamed in pain. "A vampire can't feel pain!" I yelled at him. "It's no use trying to fool me!" Anger boiled through my veins. How dare he mock our power! My magic continued to grow, slowly ripping the life from his body. _Crack._ The left side of my torso heaved with pain. It raced through my lungs like a wildfire…_

Cold sweat dripped down my forehead, my ribs burning. I gasped while trying to catch my breath. Throwing off my covers, I walked over to my window. The maple tree in our front yard slightly obscured my view outside, but I could see the night sky well. The clouds were mostly gone now, except for a few gone astray. Up in the darkness were the many small lanterns that which burned brightly every clear night. It would be a full moon soon.  
I unlocked the latch on my double-door window and pulled them open. A fresh, crispy breeze kissed my face as it entered the room, pulling my pajamas tight against the front of my body. Smiling slightly, I looked up to the sky and inhaled deeply through my nose. I always felt much better doing this after I've had a nightmare.

Shortly after breathing in, the pinching pain in my side returned. My dreams always felt real, but this had never happened before. I winced when I put my hand on it. I let the pain linger, uncared for. Frowning, I looked outside again. Having the discreet feeling that eyes were watching me, I closed my window and retreated to my secluded abode. Only when I sat on my bed did I notice the conversation between my parents downstairs. Daniel was the first I heard.

"John, what are we going to do? She is such a sweet girl."  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"About Akai, of course!"  
"We have to do what we must. If Chasitee said that Akai is rare and special, and you know that it's true, then we have to let her go."  
Daniel sounded upset. "But she's like a daughter to us! And she doesn't even know the truth of her origin, so why take her away?"  
"Do you suppose she's asleep now?"  
"Don't change the subject, John."  
John sighed. "You know that Akai will find out eventually. Her true parents will come looking for her, and when they do, it would be best that she's not here."  
"Are you sure that she will be safe there? At the Academy, I mean."  
"I'm positive. They're having everything prepared for her security."  
"After the research is done, they'll bring her back, right?"  
"I have no doubts that they will."  
There were a few moments of silence. "When does Akai leave for the Academy?"  
"In about two weeks. Come on, Dani. Let's go to bed." John spoke calm and collectively.

That was all I heard. I pulled my feet under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. The room was hot again. The only emotion that could describe what I was feeling was stunned. I felt empty, even when questions began to fill my head. _The Academy? Where is that? And my true parents, _I frowned at the thought. _But I wasn't adopted. By law I should know if I am._ My eyes began to close as I became drowsier. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. Yet I knew it was true. I didn't look anything like John or Daniel and I was taller than both of them were. One more thought flowed through my mind before I welcomed the dark abyss. _Who is Chasitee?_

Opening my eyes to the morning sun, I lifted myself up and stretched. I looked into the vanity mirror across from my bed. The person it was reflecting looked sickly pale and had red rings around her eyes. The questions in my head were still there. _I have to settle my curiosity. _Should I confront my… guardians… about last night? _No_, I thought. _It's_ _too_ _early_. Then what about the Academy? What was that all about? I had never heard of them before. There was a Chasitee, too. Who was Chasitee, and how did she fit into all of this? Why am I going there, and what did they mean by 'rare and special'? Though I was sure I wouldn't forget these questions, I decided to write them down anyway. It ended up looking like a personal interview.

**Should I confront my guardians about last night? No.  
What is the Academy?  
Who is Chasitee?  
How does Chasitee fit into all of this?  
If Daniel and John don't want me to go, then why do I have to?  
Who is Jaden Alexford, and what is his business here?  
Why was Elizabeth chanting in the woods?  
Why is the Academy waiting for me?  
Who are my true parents?  
What is so special about me?**

I know the last question is a little weird, especially for me, but I don't know specifically what makes me stand out so much from others. Besides, why would this Academy have their eyes on me? Just exactly who am I? Did my true parents want me, or did they even have a choice? I didn't add this question, since I didn't think it was as important as the rest.

After I packed all my stuff, I looked at the clock above the stairway. 6:45. Yeah, it was early, but that's good, because Elizabeth gets to school early, too. I left for school. This time, though, I wore my black trench coat. Daniel bought the gray jacket for me on a sales rack. It was a birthday present, but she didn't wrap it up, and put a huge smile on her face. Her smile looked really fake because it had been so big. She seemed so happy and said it was the cutest jacket that she could find for me. However, I was oblivious to how much she cared and just rolled my eyes, but I would wear it everyday because I wanted to show Daniel how much I loved how much she tried. I believed that she didn't care when she stopped noticing. I know it was a childish thing to think. Anyway, I was upset, so I had bought a black leather trenchcoat so I didn't have to wear the gray jacket. It looked really cool and I liked the black. But I never had the courage to wear it; I was too afraid of what other people would think of me. Until now.  
I looked at the woods. If I went through them again, it would make my guardians worried. I smiled a little. _Well, then they shouldn't have kept secrets for me.  
_Making my way past the trees, I kept my senses on ultra-high alert. The whole Elizabeth chanting thing was getting me on my nerves. I didn't want to be nervous every time I went on a little hike. After a short time, I heard some humming. Is it her again, I thought. Then I realized it was me. On a scale of 1-10, it seemed that my bravery was at a 3.  
I looked around me. There were definitely no people, obviously. So I let myself sing. If Elizabeth did start chanting any minute, it probably wouldn't have as big of an effect on me as it did last time if I sang. I probably will be concentrating more on my voice than on hers. I continued to walk more confidently as lyrics rang throughout the forest.

**Author's Note: Awesome chapter, yes? If you don't think so, or if you do, please review and make me happy! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get IB published!**


	3. Puzzling Attachment

**Author's Note: This chapter is more about Jaden and his POV. You'll know more about his personality and his side in the story as it progresses.**

The morning was fine and fresh and, once again, cloudy. It was a good day for him. Jaden swept off fallen leaves from his jeans and ran his fingers through his hair. The first day of school had been amusing. It was interesting to see all the girls flock around him, even though it was difficult to answer some of their questions, since he wasn't _really_ from New York. All he knew about it was that there were a lot of taxis and it was a big city. The classes were easy, too. He had already learned about everything that was required to graduate. Being schooled by the coven prepared him for this.  
Jaden reached up and pulled down his backpack from the maple's branches. Sleeping in a tree wasn't very comfortable, so he had slept at its roots, even if it did risk him being caught. He changed his clothes last night, knowing that he would be in open air in the morning. Jaden, even though it wasn't necessary for him to breathe, took in several deep breaths of air so that he could clear his mind.  
The walk to Aurora High was refreshing and calm, much too peaceful for someone of his stature. His glaring expression frowned upon the gentle rustle of leaves and the rhythmic sound of his footsteps crunching below him. Jaden's boredom continued to increase until he swung at a tree branch in frustration. Within his hand he held a vibrant autumn leaf. He paused and his face became slightly menacing and poured confidence. Thoughts of the girl with red hair sped through his mind. Indeed, she was not an exciting girl and portrayed a plain aura. Yet he found her unique, and her blood inviting. "Akai." What a strange name she had.  
He muffled a laugh. It would be fun to see where her path in life led. Was it possible for someone to be eternally boring? Most likely Akai would even die an ordinary death of old age. Jaden lifted the leaf to his nose. "I want to find out more about her. I want to see what others don't." He had been keeping close watch over her, but still only knew so little.  
She always held her hair up and never seemed to dress impressively. No one ever talked to her, and she never talked to anybody else. She avoided going outside and seemed most interested in the books at the school library. Jaden also noticed that it was the only time she ever smiled. Whenever Akai concentrated really hard on some subject, her eyebrows would furrow and her nude lips would pout slightly. Being tall for her age, she was rarely graceful, and often clumsy.  
At night she had nightmares that appeared to be all too real. When she's alone, she looks as if a small tear will trickle down her smooth cheek, although one never does. Her eyes change color to fit her mood. Commonly they are light blues, the kind that blazes of so many thoughts flowing through the mind. An aqua green was visible when Akai was angry or upset. And then there was silver, often when she was sad...  
Jaden shook his head from his recent thoughts. Was it wrong for someone of his kind to be so infatuated with an _ordinary_ human girl? He was drawn to her much too easily. It even went as far as watching her window from the tree in her family's front yard. _She was doubled over in pain with sweat beading from her forehead, _he remembered. _The slight gasps for air and the surprised look on her face... it was the first time for what ever had happened. _Perhaps he found himself interested in her after she had somehow became consciously aware of his hypnosis on her. Usually when someone becomes victim to his trance, they fall into some sort of sleep that forces them back into their subconscience.

Jaden inertly growled. He was feeling weak and his hunger was increasing. However, he couldn't reveal himself. It would risk the discovery of his coven, and one of the most powerful wycan communities wasn't too far away. He knew that any witch or warlock would love to kill a vampire of his caliber.  
He glanced back at the leaf in his grasp. Akai would be so much more interesting if her aura was like the leaf, beautiful and vibrant. Jaden crushed the leaf with a small smile escaping to his lips. The bits that were left were thrown behind him as he continued on his walk. What was left of the leaf fell over the corpse of a small bluebird, its beak open, having been prepared to sing.

Only shortly before Jaden reached the end of the woods did he hear the sound of a feminine voice, not too far away. His ears perked when he realized it was very familiar when heard. The pace he kept was quickened. _It sounds like... _he searched for the right name. _It sounds like... Akai. _She was good. The forest seemed to welcome her song, letting it echo through the branches. It amazed Jaden that it was her. Akai sounded much too happy and confident to be herself. He peered around an oak tree's trunk, now close enough to visibly see her. "I see," he whispered to himself. "She's good at controlling her emotions." Akai sounded carefree and appeared calm and happy, but it wasn't real. _A clever actress, _Jaden thought. But he saw through it. Her eyes shone silver.

**Author's Note: Please review! Say anything you want to and let me know what you think! I won't abuse any comments.**


	4. Secret Revealed

**Author's Note: All right, this chapter is a big take-off on the story, so pay close attention. Any thoughts on my writing are very helpful!!**

_Akai:  
_Walking over the grounds so early was like it had become a ghost town. So far, I didn't see anyone nearby, but I could be wrong. As I approached the glass doors of Aurora High, my reflection cast me a surprising look. She didn't look like the girl I saw yesterday. No, this Akai was different. She seemed full of pride and confidence. This wasn't the real me, not by a long shot. Why was I suddenly so intent on being someone I'm not? Everything about me just felt so wrong recently.  
I turned around to see Jaden coming up the steps. He was wearing a black turtleneck that fit snug against his form and a pair of black jeans that were faded in the front. He looked up at me. "Hey," he greeted. Very casual. My reply was the same. I was about to open the front doors when he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "A very nice voice you have there." I shrugged his hands off me and turned to face him. "What are you-" Then it came to me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt my cheeks grow crimson. "You heard me! Who do you think you are, spying on me like that?" Jaden was just amused. He raised his eyebrows and his devilish smile returned. Inside, I fumed. "Get lost." I went into the school.  
I immediately began walking to my locker. More students were seen once I was inside. Jaden caught up to me in no time. I don't even think he rushed. Looking at him, I confirmed his change in mood. "Why do you keep looking at me?" He smirked and completely ignored the question.  
Elizabeth was across from my locker, talking with some peers in our art class. She looked over at us with a blank expression. I made my way towards her with Jaden tailing behind me. Elizabeth excused herself from the other students and waited for us. "Akai," she said when we approached her. "And Jaden..." As she said his name, her eyes seemed to dim slightly. "Is there something I could help you with?" Elizabeth was patient and didn't rush her words. I looked back at Jaden. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation."  
He smiled back at me. "If that's all you need, I could start one."  
"Jaden, please just go away. Some privacy would be nice!"  
"Hmm..." He leaned against the locker next to me, pretending to be occupied. I sighed and turned back to Elizabeth. She looked like she was disgusted with Jaden's attitude and did well to show it. "Listen, Akai. I have a student council meeting to attend. If what you want to say is really important, then meet me out on the field at lunchtime. Bye." Elizabeth made a quick hand gesture farewell and walked away.  
"Great. See what you did? Now I have to wait and-" Jaden wasn't there. _Where did he go? _I wondered.

First period flew by with no sign of Jaden. Part of me was glad he wasn't near me, but part of me wondered where he had gone. I was both excited and disappointed when he showed up during third period: English.  
Of course, Jaden sat next to me in this class, too. I missed my sweats. In this class, my teacher's name was Ms. Tonya. She is my favorite teacher in all of my school history. Ms. Tonya is new to the school this year, and although she is 25 years old, she looks like she could be about 18.  
"All right class, today is just going to be a workday with partners." With partners? Oh no. "You are to make a two stanza poem, one for each partner. Both stanzas must have more than eight lines. You will be making new poems every week. At the end of the month you should have four poems, including an art piece to portray the poem's meaning. I will put you in your pairs." She finished writing quick notes on the board. I really hated working with partners. They never thought like I did, always coming up with topics like bubblegum, school, or shopping. Ugh.  
It was as if it were a planned trap. "Akai Samuels and Jaden Alexford, pair up." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked back, but he wasn't smiling. That was certainly different. It was obvious that he didn't think much of Elizabeth, but could he really be upset with me for trying to talk to her? It wasn't any of his business.  
Jaden spoke first. "So, what do you want to do the topic on?"  
"I was thinking about winter. You?"  
"A night with a full moon."  
"Well, which would you prefer?" I questioned, startled that he had thought of such a unique topic.  
"We should combine them, just to see how it turns out."  
"Okay, but you write the first stanza."  
Without speaking, he grabbed some lined paper and began writing. It didn't take him very long, a few minutes or so. I was amazed at the neatness of his penmanship. After looking it over quickly, he handed it to me, then he gazed out the window. I read it through, and then I did again, more carefully.

_To watch and wait  
On a cold, winter's night  
No moon to reveal the path  
Of which angel tears fall  
From the abandoned  
Icicle of a lone tree branch  
With only the light of the stars  
To give the ice its small  
But glistening light  
Like an ocean of candles  
That which blanket the sky_

"Oh, wow," I whispered. It sounded like he was describing a story. For a minute I was self-conscious. After all, I never really liked other people reading my poems, but now I was curious more than ever to know what Jaden thought about them. I exhaled. It just occurred to me that I had been holding my breath. I shook my head and started to write.

_A dark forest of  
Echoing dreams tell  
Of times not long ago  
To which golden embers  
Of a small fire would gleam  
In the ruins of  
Its lost soul  
The story it tells  
Resonates within the  
Hidden walls of  
Still immortality_

Though I wasn't as fast as he was, I finished in record time (whether it was the adrenaline or not, I was glad to show off a little). I quickly and quietly handed it back to him, interrupting whatever fascination he saw out the window. Jaden read over it slowly, his eyes brightening as each second passed by. My heart began to beat rapidly. _Why am I so interested in what he thinks about my work? _When he was done, he set the paper down gently and looked at me with disappointed gold eyes. "It's pretty good. I don't really know what it's about though." I felt my throat starting to clamp up. My blood began to boil. "You don't have to!" I grabbed the paper and stuck it into my binder. My arms crossed over my chest. He shrugged his shoulders and gazed outside again.  
_She's really good. Maybe there is more to her. _"What? Did you say something?" I asked. Jaden looked back at me, startled. "No..." He looked at me like I had just hit my head. "Huh, that's strange."

Lunchtime finally arrived. Elizabeth sat by a maple tree, away from everyone else, sketching. "Hey," I said as I approached.  
"Hello," she replied, not looking up.  
"So, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What about?"  
"Well… about you."  
Elizabeth stopped sketching and looked up at me. "Me?" She seemed a bit confused. "Yeah, see, I was a bit early leaving school yesterday, so I figured since I had time, that I would go the long way through the woods." I paused when I saw worry sweep across her face. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "Part way through the woods I heard some chanting, like it was some sort of poem. I saw you." Her eyes widened as she almost dropped her sketch book.  
"You saw!?"  
"Um, yes..."  
She stood up. "Akai, please don't tell anyone, please! You haven't told anyone yet, have you?" A look of concern covered her face. Though I hated it, I had to take this as a chance. "Not yet." I said, pretending not to care.  
"What do you mean not yet?"  
"I mean, I won't tell anyone if you let me know what was going on. Why were you in the middle of the forest, chanting over a pond?"  
Her eyes narrowed, however, she was still frightened. "Why do you need to know?"  
"I'm curious." It seemed to soon to tell her how I was affected.  
Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Fine, but I'll have to whisper, so you need to come closer." My chest leaped, doing its best not to give me an anxiety attack. "So, what is it?" The pale girl shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "Akai…well…um… the chanting over the pond was sort of like…a ritual." _Ritual?_ "I mean, I was chanting… a spell." I gave a blank stare. "A spell? You mean you're like a-"  
"Witch?"  
"You're joking! Are you really?"  
She returned a cold glare. "Trust me, Akai. I wouldn't joke about these type of matters. Whether you accept it or not, I'm telling you now. I'm a witch, or in other words, a child of wycan."  
I wrinkled my nose in disbelief. "Isn't Wiccan a faith of some sort?" Elizabeth looked at me dumbstruck. "No, well yes, but it's not the same. I'm talking about wycan, as in W-Y-C-A-N. Not the faith."  
"Oh. Well that makes more sense then. Yeah, so, lunch is almost over; I think I'll be heading over to my next class." I left as quickly as possible without trying to make a scene. Only after taking a few steps, I heard _how did she manage to continue talking? I would have expected any other reaction besides that._

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Review please. The next chapter is just about Akai and Elizabeth, so stay tuned! XD**


	5. Blackberries

**Authors Note: Finally some action. Enjoy!**

_Akai:  
A witch_. I could hardly believe it. All my life I wanted to believe in the unbelievable. And now I can. _A witch._ Elizabeth went home early; apparently shaken that she had just revealed a huge secret. A secret of hers that I had forced her to tell me, and I frowned at the thought. It wasn't like me to do that, but I had been so curious. After thinking it over, I decided that I'd speak to her again to apologize and explain that I hadn't meant to come off as a mean person.  
It was after school. I sat upon the steps to fill in my "questionnaire" sheet of paper. So far:

**Should I confront my guardians about last night?** No.  
**What is the Academy?  
Who is Chasitee?  
How does Chasitee fit into all of this?  
If Daniel and John don't want me to go, then why do I have to?  
Who is Jaden Alexford, and what is his business here?** Rival of Elizabeth?  
**Why was Elizabeth chanting in the woods? **She's a witch, child of wycan. Trying out some sort of protection spell.  
**Why is the Academy waiting for me?  
Who are my true parents?  
What is so special about me?**

The events of today filled up about three questions, but they weren't even complete answers! I sighed and put the paper back in my trench coat pocket. In the sky, the orange haze of autumn had only thickened and the smell of burning leaves filled my lungs. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go home or not. Struggling with myself, I decided not to. However, one problem still stood: where would I go?

_Elizabeth:  
How can I be so idiotic? Now she knows. I thought I could keep it a secret. It was all I wanted: to go to a school, a _normal_ school, with humans instead of wycan peers_. Akai was always so nice to Elizabeth. They never talked much, but Akai was a kind person. She never thought of her as a friend, no, she could never do that. Akai was, however, the closest person to being her friend than anyone else at Aurora High. _I've never seen her so harsh before.  
_It all started when _he _came. Jaden _Krale_. To believe that he actually changed his name to get into a human school, but why? It made no sense. Elizabeth gasped. If the vampire clans were trying to expand, then that would be breaking the treaty, wouldn't it? Maybe that's what they want, though. "I should tell my father."  
She had been walking slowly to her community through the woods and now decided to rest. Elizabeth crossed her legs at the root of a tree, rubbing her temples. Her body went rigid. The pupils of her eyes disappeared. The wind whipped around and then suddenly, but quietly, stopped. "So this is where Akai was when she saw me," she whispered to no one in particular. She stood up and went to the other side of the tree's trunk. Sure enough, the pond was there... along with Akai as well. Once again, Elizabeth gasped. She stomped over to her, not caring too much about the noise that she made. Stopping right beside her, she looked down and put my hands on my hips. "WAKE UP!" The seemingly frail girl was not going to be gentle with her, not after what Akai put her through today. She didn't budge. Her legs were crossed, lying against the boulder. The expression on her face was of concentration. Akai was dreaming. _She doesn't even know how dangerous this water is to a human, she_ thought.  
After some time, Elizabeth began to worry. _What if Akai didn't wake up?_

_Akai:  
I fell to the ground in pain; my breathing was fast and shallow. I used so much power that it cracked my ribs and found a thin area of my left lung to burn through. My shoulder length, brunette hair fell over my face, hiding my hurt expression. "Eve!" Someone was calling my name. The power within me was leaving my body. _Stupid, stupid. I'm so stupid_, I should have known better than to trap a vampire by myself. I heard screams. Looking up, I saw Rave, my brother, holding his blood-covered arm to his side. The vampire was free and held an unconscious Mary, her neck to his mouth. He let go of her and threw her to the ground. His mouth dripped with her blood, and wiped it with his arm. I looked at Mary to be sure she was still breathing. She was.  
Then his attention came to me. I tried to get up, but only managed to shuffle before falling back on the ground. Rave's power was increasing as the vampire approached me, his fire element ready to give away. I glared at the creature in human form. I was _not _afraid. That's when I felt it. Another power, a darker one that took energy from the air around it. "Oh, no," I said, positive that my face now portrayed understanding and horror. This vampire had planned to ambush _us_. Rave charged. "No, don't!" It was too late. My brother was thrown into a tree with the wave of a hand, his heartbeat, I could sense, wavering slightly. But he was alive.  
The vampire was beside me now. "So we have no feelings, huh?" He smiled. "Well, We'll just have to show you otherwise." After hearing that, my body went numb. "Sweet dreams, Eve." Everything went black._

…"Akai!" I woke up, startled. Usually I could feel someone's presence before they arrived, so this was a bit strange for me. I opened my drowsy eyes and looked up. "Oh, Elizabeth!" She looked upset and on the verge of panic. "What?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for a place to sleep," I replied sourly.  
"Don't you have a home?"  
"I'm on thin ice with the parentals," I lied. I waited for her to ask for a bigger explanation. She didn't. Her expression seemed to calm down a bit, but her limbs were still stiff. She reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. Elizabeth was very thin and looked fragile, so it surprised me that she had a good amount of strength. As she walked back towards the unseen path, she dragged me along with her. "Um, Elizabeth, where are we going exactly?"  
"To my house."  
I was about to protest, when she said, "Where else will you go? The pond?" Closing my mouth, I followed obediently.

_Elizabeth:_  
It was a ridiculous idea, but she felt like she had to. _Besides_, she thought, _I had to find an excuse to get her away from that pond._ Sure, it has no effect on Elizabeth, but if a human gets caught in its aura, they'll fall asleep and never wake up. The water was contaminated with a spell gone wrong. She looked back at Akai, making sure she was okay. Still no signs of her having been affected. _That's weird. _But who was she to judge. After all, Elizabeth had only recently graduated from the Academy.  
Akai looked forward after admiring the forest. She caught her gaze and Elizabeth quickly snapped my head back around. She heard Akai playing with her trenchcoat, fidgeting. Akai took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, about today at lunch-"  
"What about it?" She flinched at how rough she sounded, but didn't turn around.  
"I wanted to apologize."  
She stopped. "What about?" she asked, without giving any emotion. The redhead continued, "About forcing you to tell me a huge secret. I don't have anything against you, I was just curious." She looked back at Akai. She looked unhappy and worried that she was going to lose something important. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Elizabeth questioned. She stared at her like she was insane. "Of course not! Elizabeth, we're friends. Why would I be scared of you?"  
She whipped back around and continued walking. "No reason." Letting go of her arm, she included, "By the way, you _can_ make it up to me, but I'll tell you how later. Right now, we should really be intent on getting to my house before nightfall." Elizabeth could sense Akai's emotions bubbling, which most likely meant she was happy. She smiled slightly to herself. _She said we're friends._

_Akai:  
_I don't know why I said we were friends. It just came out of nowhere. However, it seemed to work, and I found a place to stay. Some distant houses came into view just as the sun was beginning to set. A barrier of blackberry bushes blocked the way. Elizabeth and I stopped at the edge of the thorny wall and she looked back at me, a smile lighting up her face. "Watch this. I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it." I stepped back a little, unsure of what was going to happen. Elizabeth merely bent down towards the roots and whispered something that I couldn't hear. Instantly, the roots of the bushes ripped themselves out of the ground. Their leaves rustled and swayed as blackberries littered the soil. When it was over, a narrow path cut through the barrier.  
I was speechless, even as I ran to catch up with Elizabeth, who was already making her way into the entrapment of leaves and thorns.

Halfway through the stretch of bushes, a gust of wind came up, whipping my trenchcoat forward. It caught up to Elizabeth, who shivered slightly before looking back at me in a fearful way. Her eyes widened, letting me know not to look behind me. I wasn't quick to think and acted on impulse. I turned around and froze. What happened next would change my life.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, another cliffy. I promise the next chapter won't, but it should hopefully still leave you in suspense. Please review! :)**


	6. Anden's Treachery

**Author's Note: Another story of mine, to be known as the Demon Flame Chronicles, should be coming out this summer, so check in once in a while. And now back to our story. Enjoy!!**

_Jaden:  
_Her poem was so intriguing. He could feel the forest around him, the trees whispering, and the arousing sounds of the nocturnal creatures. It was where Jaden often caught my prey. Too soon had he almost slipped, almost taken a deadly kiss to Akai's soft neck. High school was not supposed to be dangerous. _Damn it, it was to be a new, short-lived fantasy_. But that's where it went wrong. Fantasies remain in dreams, and he made the fault of trying to make it real. Akai was vulnerable, and too naïve to see the thirst that Jaden craved. No doubt she saw a change, but she was unknown to the danger. _This was my mistake. I have to make it right. I have to go back to where I belong: the vampire coven_.  
His sides clenched at a new thought. _Why did Akai seem more... satisfying than the other girls at Aurora?_ The vampire was lounging on a tree branch, his hands behind his head and his elbows stressing forward. "Looking for food, Anden," he opened one eye to look at his long-time friend. "and with William. This certainly _is_ a surprise." Jaden was using sarcasm, of course. It was well known among the coven that the vampire and hybrid had become close comrades. "Oh my, I still can't surprise you, can I?" Anden laughed lightly and climbed up to a branch nearly parallel to his. William didn't talk. Jaden looked down at the hybrid. "Do you plan on speaking to me anytime soon?" There was no answer. "No, I guess not." William ignored them, obviously more interested in his surroundings.  
Anden stretched out, folded his arms and crossed his legs. "So, friend, how has the human school been working out for you? Did you find any worthwhile appetizers?"  
"No."  
"Really? Well that's definitely unlike you, especially with all those young girls within your reach." Anden pulled up his right hand and examined his nails.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Be nice. I'm merely worried about you. It doesn't take much to see that your health is in jeopardy. You're much paler than usual."  
"I'm fine. You don't need to look after me."  
"Peace, Jaden. When was the last time you fed, hmm?"  
I opened my eyes fully and gazed at the autumn leaves. "It's been a while."  
"I thought so. That's why I'm here; to set you straight."  
I glanced at Anden menacingly. "That would be going too far. We are much too close to the wycan community for you to try something so dangerous!"  
"Oh, you don't need to worry. I can..."  
"Enough, Anden." William stood against it. Both of them were surprised at his sudden involvement, but remained quiet. "What you're planning isn't a good idea. It is most important right now that Jaden remain a secret to both the wycan _and _the humans." Anden glanced away momentarily, apparently upset. Then he looked back at Jaden and spoke. "Very well. It seems that you'll have to do this the hard way, Jaden, my friend." He leapt from the tree and landed beside William. "It's about time we left." Anden and William ran at a great speed, bothering the air around him. "Don't have to show off," he mumbled.  
Just as Jaden was about to close his eyes, someone gripped his arm. "Anden! What are you...?" Anden smiled, his teeth gleaming. "It is for your own good." His eyes widened. "Anden, no!" Too late. He pulled out a knife and sliced Jaden's wrist. The muscles in his arm tensed once he saw the blood seeping out of the wound and dripping to the ground. "I'm sorry, but if you don't feed, you'll die. What's the point of immortality if you don't take care of it?" With that, Anden was gone. Jaden did my best to focus on the slit and heal it, but he didn't have the energy. The only way he could sustain his powers was by drinking human blood. "Damn you, Anden," he whispered. The monster inside of Jaden was leaking out._ By the time it has its hold, I won't be able to stop myself from killing someone._ "Please don't last long." A few minutes later, his control shattered.

_I could see myself, weaving through the trees, sniffing the air. My senses were sharp and my body was anxious to feed. I was quick and fearless, never giving anything else a second glance._ _"A scent!"_ _I was excited, but I knew that I had gone insane. The scent had stopped me, and now I was crouched low, my eyesight traveling in between the trees, trying to track its location._ There!_ Shooting forward, while stirring up leaves from the ground, I came to the_ _forest's edge. I jumped to a branch, silently watching my prey. Two girls stood in front of a large ring of blackberry bushes. The bushes worked as a barrier, seeming to protect a community yonder. My senses twitched, anticipating the reward for the hunt. I focused on the first individual. "Elizabeth,"_ _I drawled as I looked at her. She bent down and whispered to the bushes roots. In a short amount of time, the bushes had spread apart to reveal a hidden pathway to the other side. "Mm, her witch blood smells... forbidden."_ _I smiled. Only a witch's blood could be so much better than a human's. Its essence was thick with magik, the kind that could keep a vampire going for months without another victim._ Perhaps the other girl is one as well. _I turned my head slightly to study the other one. That's when I frowned. She didn't smell like a witch, but she didn't have the scent of a human either._ Is she an Evolutionary witch?_ I watched her in wonder. _No, not. If she were, she wouldn't be surprised by the use of such small magik.  
_Almost immediately, I sensed an overwhelming aura from her blood. I could see it, see her power. At that moment, it didn't matter what she was. I hungered for the rich, red wine that flowed through her veins. My wrist had not stopped bleeding, and I could feel myself begin to lose sight. I attacked._

_William:  
_"Why did you go back?" They were walking now, taking their time to reach the vampire coven. "I just encouraged Jaden to find a meal soon, even if it's animal." Anden scrunched up his face to show that he was disgusted by the idea. "Even so, I heard him yell." William looked at him with watchful eyes, trying to detect a sign of him lying. "Of course you would. You don't talk nearly enough and now you've started to hear voices." He looked away from him. Anden avoided giving him a straight answer. Maybe that was a sign for a lie. "You can go check on him if you want. He'll be fine in a matter of moments." Anden's lips curved up unnaturally into a false smile. _He doesn't expect me to see for myself. _William took of into the direction to where he last saw Jaden. _Well, he's wrong. _In moments he arrived at the tree. "Jaden's blood." He stood over the crimson puddle upon the ground. _This isn't good. _Jaden's scent carried throughout the woods. The trail of his blood was sharp and certain. Then he heard it. A loud cry of help rang through the leaves. _I have to stop him before things get out of hand._ William rushed to track down Jaden, even when the smell of new blood filled the air.

_Akai:_  
Most people would say it was a mistake they regretted. I knew, however, that I would regret _not_ turning around. I had seen Elizabeth's face, the fear that it portrayed. And still I looked, unsatisfied until the fire of my curiosity was quenched. It happened so quickly, but I remember it as if it had been step by step. Jaden was there. He was terrifying, and for the first time in a long time I was scared. My body wouldn't move, wouldn't even breath.  
Jaden charged at an incredible speed, much too fast for the human eye to see. Elizabeth was trying to stop him with her magik, but it only slowed him down. The blackberry bushes began to close the pathway and grew in an attempt to capture Jaden. That's when it clicked. Elizabeth was doing multiple spells, barriers of many kinds and such, when I realized it. If Elizabeth is a witch and Jaden was attacking us, they were enemies, which was obvious even before now. What I couldn't figure out was _why _they were enemies, until this moment. Jaden was a vampire. It all made sense now. The first time we saw each other, in the classroom, he had been trying to hypnotize me. Elizabeth's chanting in the forest was a protection spell against his kind. After he had read my part of the poem, his eyes had turned golden. It was never my imagination, never. Jaden had wanted my blood, in that classroom full of other people. My blood.  
"Someone, help! Help!"  
"Elizabeth..." I whispered. The witch looked shocked.  
"Akai, move, run! Do something besides standing there!"  
But I couldn't even twitch. My blood, it was my blood. But why mine? My blood? "Listen, Akai, you're going into shock!" Elizabeth paused. "This is all just a dream, Akai! Do you hear me? It's just a dream!" A dream. My blood, my dream. No, it's not a dream. My dreams have been far more real than my life for far too long. It was about time my life caught up with them.  
I did finally move, but I wasn't running, and I wasn't walking back towards Elizabeth. "No!" she screamed. Jaden now stood right in front of me, eye to eye. "Hello, red wine." He grabbed me by the arm and twisted my shoulder back. I heard it pop. "My, you're a quiet one. Do you care if I get a taste?" He laughed, and then he held me by the throat. I couldn't speak, couldn't breath. I had no control of any part of me, including the time when I had been walking towards Jaden. _What is going on? What's happening?_ He threw me to the dirt. "Guess I'll take that as a 'no'."  
The vampire pulled my hair, yanking my head to the side. My neck was bared, his fangs now more visible than ever. He pulled me up off the ground, his teeth just nearly touching my skin. I felt the sharpness of the bite, the length of his incisors peeling into my neck, the piercing of my vein.  
The warmth of my blood slowly left me, flowing through Jaden's cold lips. The feeling from my fingertips was extinguished first, and then from my arms and legs. I couldn't hear Elizabeth anymore. My head began to spin. I looked up at the sky, and for a moment I wondered why now it had become such a clear gold; so peaceful and inviting. Soon after I had that thought, I lost consciousness.

_William:_  
_Oh no. _He arrived to the place from where the plea of help came, nearly out of breath. It was already too late. The witch only screamed. Jaden had a girl gripped in his arms, nearly as pale as him, perhaps even gray. "Akai!" The young wycan had tried her best to fend off Jaden with the only real strength she had, magik. Its scent was strong and scattered.  
His shoulders dropped. _Jaden won't hurt the witch after he's finished the girl, Akai, but the fact that I hadn't been fast enough just..._  
Wait. Her eyes flickered. Akai's eyes flickered! William became excited, knowing that he would not have to accept her death on his behalf. He sprint forward at his full speed. Jaden was too involved with his thirst and insanity to notice him approaching. At last, William took his chance and came up to Jaden from behind, put his arms under his shoulders, placed his hands into a firm grip under Jaden's jaw, and pulled him up and back. It was the only way William knew how to stop Jaden without tearing Akai's neck. She collapsed to the ground and Jaden staggered, focusing on him. "William?" he said. The hybrid only gave him a half-hearted smile before he came to. Jaden's face went blank when he saw what he had done and he closed his eyes. "Is she dead?" William shook his head. He seemed to brighten a little with relief. "We should go" William told him. Jaden looked up at the hybrid. His eyes had turned a deep green hue.  
Jaden took the lead back to the coven. The witch ran up to Akai and checked her pulse. She looked up at William. "Why did you do that?" she asked.  
"It was the right thing to do."  
"You're not a vampire. What are you?"  
He scratched the back of his head. "A hybrid. My mother is wycan and my father is a vamp."  
She now held Akai close to her. "But that's not possible! Vampires are infertile. None of the wycan known can even perform magik that could make it unso."  
"My mother did."  
He turned around to follow Jaden. Then stopped. "My name is William." She paused before saying, "I'm Elizabeth Rayne."  
"That's a good name," William frowned. "Later." He disappeared into the woods.

_Akai:_  
_I awoke within a dark room that smelt of earth. My hands were tied behind my back to something wooden and durable. Cold sweat rolled down my face and dropped into my lap. The lack of light made it hard to see while I strained my eyes for some sort of visual. Three dark silhouettes sat across from me, their eyes bright. One pair of eyes were blue, the others were violet. "We were getting worried, witch. We weren't sure if you would wake up or not." Two of them with violet eyes laughed slightly, but the one with blue eyes remained silent. "Let us introduce ourselves," the one who had spoken before seemed to speak for all of them. One of them lit a candle and light emanated throughout the room. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the new light. The room was shaped almost like a small dome, its walls made of soil. I tugged a little more at the tightly bound rope on my wrists. They were completely secure. "That's a tree root that you're tied to. A very big and thick one. There will be no escaping from that. To start off with, I am Velmir." The one who spoke for them all had black hair that fell to his mid-back loosely. He wore a black leather trenchcoat, black pants, and black boots with steel toes. I made sure to keep a straight face. "That name means nothing to me," I said. The vampire next to Velmir smirked and the blue-eyed one smiled. It was a nice smile. "Maybe not alone, but I still haven't introduced my brothers." He gestured to the man next to him. "This is Trent, the youngest of us three, and he," Velmir directed his hand toward Blue-Eyes. "Is Lucas." Trent was the vampire who attacked me and the other wycan. He was no longer barefoot and now displayed his feet entombed in brown hiking boots. I glared at him. He just grinned back, joyful that he had brought out some emotion in me._  
_Lucas had the apparel of black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also wore black tennis shoes and kept his red hair at a length that only reached to the bottom of his jaw. All three of the brothers were pale. I racked my mind for answers on these three vampires, and then I had it. "The Black Brothers. You've killed hundreds of wycan and are respected by your kind for having lived so long." All of their eyes seemed to brighten. "Very good, Eve," Trent cooed._  
"_Where is my brother?" I demanded._  
"_He's fine. Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone." I just glared more. "Or damage them permanently." He added on._  
"_I hate to disappoint you," Lucas spoke up. "But you're going to be staying with us for a while." I glanced at him, and found myself speechless. I saw him... like I had never seen a vampire before. His eyes showed emotion like no other normal human or wycan could. It was pure and true. "Sorry," he completed._

I had never once woken up with such a headache. My body felt stiff and empty. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a nice, simple room with only a bed, dresser, lamp table, and the lamp itself. Everything but the floor, walls, and door was a tint of blue. The bed was warm and comfortable, the glass window left open for cool air. A glass of water sat on the lamp table next to me. I gently lifted myself up so that I could take a sip. A loose, white gown with long sleeves, and very plain, covered my body and my hair hung down my back and over my shoulders. It looked unbrushed, but clean.  
After I set the cup back down, I took it upon myself to conclude that I was in a guestroom at Elizabeth's house. Somehow I had survived the attack by Jaden. Of course it wasn't a miracle, because something must have happened. It was just coincidence. But it wouldn't have happened in the first place if I had run.  
It wasn't my fault. My actions... they weren't mine. I could just feel it. There had been another entity inside of me that was controlling my movements. I didn't have to ask how it had happened, I mean, come on. I'm in a wycan community. The fact was I just didn't know why. "Something... or someone... is trying to get me killed."

**Author's Note: So please review and tell me if the story is getting any better! The next chapter will be called "Bonfire".**


	7. Bonfire

**Author's Note: The next chapter is finally here! Sorry, no fight/attack scenes. It is more specific on detail, though. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Akai:  
_"A bonfire?" Elizabeth and I stood in the guestroom while I looked in the closet for clothes. At the moment I wore a plain and white, long sleeve nightgown that went to my knees and fit snug. My hair was messy and hung down my back. For the past five minutes, Elizabeth had been trying to convince me to go to a Wycan Ceremony for Halloween, or as they call it, Hallows Eve. She was very persistent. "Please, Akai? You've been here a week and no one barely even knows you." I reached into the closet and pulled out a red, long sleeve shirt. The torso of it was long and it was a turtleneck. I shook my head. "But I'm really bad with people. I've never actually been to a party with so many! Also, a bonfire? Why is there going to be a bonfire?" I took the shirt off the hanger and laid it on the bed. Elizabeth spoke up again. "We have a bonfire because it's traditional. The witches and warlocks of time before electricity only had nature and magik to work with, so we will too. And it is _not_ a party, it's a gathering." I opened a drawer on the dresser and picked out a pair of brown, hip-hugger jeans. "Same thing," I replied.  
Elizabeth sat on the bed. "You're not bad with people, Akai. You just… don't try to communicate that much." I shrugged my shoulders and took off the nightgown. My friend played with her fingers. "Akai… do you not want to go because you're embarrassed by that _thing _that happened?" I looked up at her. She still didn't know about me being controlled. Honestly, I didn't think she would believe me. After all, she grew up around this community. It would be hard to think of one of them as a would-be murderer. I lied. "A little, I guess." Elizabeth started to talk frantically, in a cute way. "W-well you shouldn't! It's happened before! E-even to s-some of the wycan. You should go. I won't leave your side." I smiled a little at her attempt to encourage me. As I finished dressing myself, I murmured, "All right." Elizabeth squealed. "We are going to have so much fun! Oh, wait!" She ran out of the room to look at the hallway clock. "Akai, it's 9 o'clock! The ceremony is in 9 hours. We still have to help my mom bake pies, get our hair done, pick out costumes-"  
"Wait, what? Costumes? You didn't say anything about that."  
She blushed. "I might of left a few things out," she whispered. "But it's Hallows Eve. You're supposed to dress up, right?" I had completely forgotten. "Elizabeth," I asked. "What exactly are we celebrating?" She looked back at me and smiled. "Renewal. This is the time of year where you can start over. Sometimes people decide to renew their looks, personalities, attitudes, lifestyles, and eccetera. The bonfire isn't just used for light, but also used to burn our previous selves away. You bring one or more items that coexist with who you used to be and toss them into the fire. The most important time to do this is when you're fifteen. It represents coming of age, I suppose." I thought about what she said. "And I get to be a part of this?" Elizabeth nodded her head. She started closing the door. "Well, I'll let you finish getting freshened up. I'm going to start to help bake pies." She shut the door and I heard her every step as she swept down the stairs.  
That's right. I've been here a week. Obviously John and Daniel would be worried, however, Elizabeth's mom, Mary, is a teacher at the local school called the Academy, so she pulled some strings, saying that the school would like to have me as one of their students. She even buttered it up a little by saying it was a rare honor given once every decade to students outside of the area. They seemed to buy it and packed all my stuff for me so I could live with the Rayne family. When I asked Mary why they were letting me stay, they said that since I knew that they were a community of wycan, it would be best if I stayed under their protection. Elizabeth explained that a treaty had been made with the nearby vampire coven, but not with others, and there was always the danger of rogue vampires.  
As it turns out, I really will be attending the Academy, but I will be taking different classes because I'm human and don't have any magikal abilities. Elizabeth is going to be a student there as well. Mary will be teaching me English and be my personal school advisor. The first time I met her was a bit awkward. Elizabeth had to explain why she was bringing me to the community, which most wycan believe is what put me in danger in the first place.  
I haven't met Elizabeth's father yet. Elizabeth told me that his name is Rave (which I thought was a great name) and that he left to meet with the Vampire Elders about Jaden's attack. He is to return tonight during the ceremony.  
My sleep hasn't been disturbed by dreams lately. I haven't an idea why, but I guess it's because my life has suddenly become really similar to them. I don't mind. Dreaming was starting to hurt. However, in their place, I've been hearing other people when they haven't even been talking. But I think it's just an aftereffect of the attack; I refuse to believe that I'm going insane.  
I finished brushing my hair and fashioned it into a French braid, letting it fall down my back. I quickly applied some make-up and made my bed before heading downstairs. Mary just returned with a basket full of apples, peaches, strawberries, and cherries. No blackberries. I looked at her quizzically. "Aren't we going to bake a blackberry pie?" Mary set the basket down on the table and began flipping through the cookbook. "Nope. Every other woman will be baking that for sure. We're going to bake the less common kind of pies in the community. Elizabeth has gone out to the back garden so we can make some traditional pumpkin pie as well." She handed me a paper with cooking directions on it. "Would you mind if I ask you to make five crusts for the pies?" I shook my head. "All right, I already have the ingredients out. You just have to mix, mold, and design." She smiled. I grabbed the flour and was about to scoop, when I caught Mary staring at me. She blinked, turned around and continued to cut up the fruit. She's been looking at me like that a lot lately.

_Jaden:  
_He sat at the other end of the room, glaring at Anden. It was all his fault, after all. Jaden wouldn't have attacked Akai if it weren't for him. There had been several meetings during the week, but this was the first time that the two vampires and the warlock would be present together. One of the Elders stood up. He didn't appear old, but he was ancient and wise. Although he looked about twenty, his hair had grown white and his blue eyes had become pale. He wore a light violet and pearl white robe that draped over his arms and covered his feet. The other four Elders wore the same, each one with either white or silver hair. Each of their faces was expressionless.  
The Elder who stood was named Cerran. "Rave Rayne has arrived. All rise in respect." Cerran's voice echoed within the hall. Jaden stood, his eyes never leaving Anden. The doors were double and opened with ease. In stepped a warlock of good height and confident posture. However, his anger was obvious in his features. Rave's veins protruded along his hands and his frown was tight, causing his lips to appear pale. He sat down three seats from Jaden. Cerran spoke again. "The meeting will commence. All may be seated." Jaden at last looked away from Anden and leaned forward.  
"I will retell the accounts of the vampires, Jaden and Anden, upon the attack of the human girl, Akai," Cerran announced. "Jaden was allowed to place himself within a high school under two conditions. One, that he did not arouse suspicion and, two, that he did not feed on any humans. Jaden, not wanting to break our treaty laws, decided to feed on only wood animals. What he did not put into account, however, was the shortage of creatures there would be before winter.  
"As we all know, a vampire cannot survive without a sufficient amount of blood to sustain him or her. It is no surprise that Jaden began to suffer the only illness known to harm a vampire… starvation. Anden, being Jaden's sire, felt his pain and decided to meet Jaden so that he may prevent his death. Jaden refused to drink from any human within Aurora since the town is so near the wycan village. Anden ignored Jaden's refusal for his own well being and severed the main artery in Jaden's left wrist. After this, Jaden lost his common sense to his instincts and left in search for a victim so that his wrist could heal. Jaden smelled Akai and Elizabeth, setting off in their direction. Jaden attacked the human girl, perhaps because he was unable to reach Rave's daughter, Elizabeth." Jaden shuffled slightly. _Not exactly,_ he thought. "William, having witnessed Jaden's refusal and noticing Anden's lies, left in search for Jaden so that he could be stopped before causing any damage. Jaden was found before Akai could be killed."  
Cerran sat down and folded his hands. "Mr. Rayne, how goes Akai's recovery? Is it proceeding well?" Jaden was now even more attentive towards the news of Akai. "She is now fully recovered. We have found no permanent damage, physically or mentally. Akai is now under the protection of our community, and will be attending the Academy as well," Rave replied. Jaden sighed inwardly. She was going to be fine. Cerran nodded his head. "Very good. Now, we have come to a conclusion. Both Anden and Jaden are found guilty." Jaden looked back at the Elders, shocked. "Anden, you are banished from the coven until you can once again prove your worth as a trusted vampire. Jaden," Cerran noticed Jaden's bewilderment. "You knew that you were reaching a risky and deadly situation, yet you intended to ignore it. It would have been best if you had returned to the coven, where there is a plentiful amount of blood. You will be removed from Aurora High School's student body. Any objections?" No one spoke. "Very well. Five minute intermission."  
Rave approached the Elders as Jaden and Anden left the hall through the open doors. Jaden continued his glaring. "If you keep looking at me like that, your face will freeze that way," Anden said matter-of-factly. Trying to keep his anger under control, Jaden asked, "Why did you do that?"  
"I was keeping you alive! I did not sire an idiot."  
"But I was sired by one! You broke treaty laws!"  
"It is not my intention to follow them!" Anden lunged for Jaden's throat.  
"No, it's my intention!" Jaden dodged him.  
"These laws are juvenile! It upsets the balance of nature. We're meant to be ene-" Anden was cut short when Jaden slammed him against the wall.  
"You put her life in danger!" Jaden yelled.  
Anden froze and stared at him. "The girl? You care about a mere human?"  
Jaden growled and strengthened his grip. "Don't talk about her like she's another blood vessel," he seethed. Jaden let go of Anden and leaned back against the opposite wall. Anden rubbed his shoulder. He appeared as if he were thinking. Then his face brightened and he smiled. "Of course! Why didn't I notice it before!" Jaden was startled. "Notice what?"  
"Your first fascination! It's just not like you to care for a human, but if you found some interest in her, well, it's understandable. It's happened before, but they hadn't waited two hundred years, like you." Jaden's face turned crimson. He was about to reject the idea when the hall doors reopened. The two vampire guards admitted them inside. Cerran once again stood, this time with Rave standing at his right side. "A decision has been made. Along with your previous punishments, you will be assigned jobs by the community." Rave still frowned. "You two will be personal bodyguards for the human girl, Akai. The wycan community is low on vampire hunters at the moment and need extra protection. This is part of the treaty, to help the other when one is in need." Cerran nodded towards Rave. Rave acknowledged the gesture. "I will be transporting you with me to the community. No packing. Everything is prepared for you. It will take about an hour for us to arrive." Rave folded his arms over his chest.  
Anden began to leave. "Perhaps," Cerran suggested. "You do not fully understand the extent of your mistake. If either of you do not do this, I have given the wycan permission to kill you as they feel fit. If they do not, I surely will." His eyes were piercing. Anden didn't move another inch. It had been decided.

_Akai:  
_It was 4:30. Elizabeth and I stood outside Dark Anna's, the local costume shop. "I've never heard of this place," I said as I stared at the neon violet sign. Elizabeth opened the door. "That's the way it should be," she replied. After we stepped through the wooden doors, I found myself astounded. Rows upon rows of clothing filled the store. Masks and shoes of many types were positioned on walls and shelves surrounding the clothing. My mouth was agape. "Akai, I picked out my costume a month ago, so I'm going to the back room to get it from the manager. Choose any outfit you want." Elizabeth walked to the back doors.  
I looked around. I had expected to see costumes of goblins and fae and other scary creatures, but all I saw were decorative dresses and hats with elaborate designs and many other things. There was even a pair of high heels with feathers in the buckles. The list went on: pants that lit up, sequined shirts with ripped sleeves, hats made of snake skin, jewelry that smelt like fruit, and a halter top made of colored duck tape. "What am I getting ready for, a light show or a circus?" I sighed and sat down. None of those styles fit me.  
I leaned my head back and blinked. The ceiling was blanketed with glass frames, each one holding an outfit of high caliber. But I needn't look at all of the others. It just so happens that the perfect outfit to show a new me was right above my head.  
I heard a door open and turned my head to the back of the store. Elizabeth walked out with a large bag. The manager was behind her. "Akai, this is Anna." I almost gasped. She was wicked beautiful. Anna seemed about 19, with bright gold eyes and hot pink, short hair with bangs which had been layered and bleached at the tips. On her she wore a short, yellow dress with straps, jeans underneath and a rainbow-striped belt around her waist. She was barefoot.  
She smiled with plum lipstick. "Is there anything you'd like to try on?" I smiled back at her and pointed up.

_Jaden:  
__How am I going to face her?_ Jaden sat in the back seat, alone. His cheek was pressed against the car window along with the palm of his hand. Rain fell from the sky in light drops. Anden sat in the front under Rave's watchful eye, remaining silent. _I almost killed her. Being her bodyguard could put her in more danger. _Jaden almost gasped. He noticed his mouth watering. Keeping his distance might be for the best. _I could still protect her at a few feet away, right? _Jaden looked at Rave. This man's daughter would be dead as well if it weren't for William. He smiled. _I'll have to thank him the next time we see each other.  
_"So, Rave," Jaden said, groggy from watching the water trickle down the window for half of an hour. "Why so low on hunters?" He could see Rave's eyes in the front mirror. The silence was broken. Rave's voice was sharp. "A vampire coven has recently formed. We found out that they emigrated from northwestern Europe. They arrived at the eastern shores of New York." He shook his head in sorrow. "The wycan there tried to develop a treaty with them, just as we had with your coven." Rave continued squinting at the road. Jaden was impatient. "What happened?"  
"Everyone was murdered."  
"The wycan?"  
"Yes." He took a deep breath. "The new coven is making their way towards us. We haven't yet understood why. The majority of our hunters have left to help other wycan communities fight back." Rave glared back into the mirror. "No one under eighteen knows of this. Keep your mouths shut, got it?" Jaden nodded his head. Rave turned his head toward the passenger seat. "Understood," Anden replied quickly. He hadn't stopped looking out the window.  
Jaden went back to his trance. Beyond the raindrops was the forest. It had become dark and mysterious since the sun had begun to depart over the horizon. In Jaden's reflecting green eyes, shadows moved between the trees.

_Rave:  
_It was idiotic. He knew that, but the Elder, Cerran, had insisted. Rave gripped the steering wheel more tightly. The very two vampires that caused the attack on his daughter and the human girl were now going to protect them. At first, they were just going to be bodyguards for the human, but after he heard of Elizabeth's weak attempts at fighting back, he told himself that she needed more than magik. More than _basic _magik, that is.  
Rave sighed. Anden and Jaden had been threatened with death if they failed. He supposed he had no choice. After all, it was in the treaty and if the wycan and vampires can't coexist, as they are now, another war might break out. _If the vampires fail, they die, _Rave thought. _But if they succeed, the rift between our two kinds has a chance to narrow. _Well, the attack _was _based on a last resort to live. This was a chance for Jaden to regain his pride and for Anden to once again be accepted by his coven. Jaden had helped Rave's village before, but that was nearly two hundred years ago. At that time, however, Jaden was a new vampire and still beheld human emotions.  
Rave could have laughed. If he hadn't accepted the offer to have the two vampires as bodyguards, the Elders would've been offended, and the treaty, most likely, would be broken. This was beyond fragility. It was insanity written on a contract.

_Akai:  
_I had my hair cut. It was on a whim, really. I've been so used to having it long. But I made my decision. The hair stylist was nice, and I told her up front to surprise me. She did.  
It barely passed my shoulders and was layered. My hair flipped up slightly, except for the front, which flipped under to frame my face. I'd get used to it. It felt much lighter.  
Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs near the window. I hid my new cut under my red beanie hat. She peered up from the book she was reading. The History of Wycan Strife: Vampires. "Why are you covering it?" she asked.  
"I want to surprise you before we leave for the ceremony."  
The witch checked the clock on the back wall. "We should head back to my house," Elizabeth insisted. "I think we could still make it early." I nodded my head. The stylist insisted on not being paid because it was a holiday. So I gave her a tip. She thanked me and we left.  
"Hey, Elizabeth," I spoke after we'd turned onto her street. The hair stylist didn't work that far away. "How is there going to be a Wycan Ceremony if it's going to rain?"  
"It's not going to rain."  
"It said so on the weather channel."  
"Everywhere but here."  
I eyed her quizzically. Elizabeth grinned, held up her hands, and wiggled her fingers. "Magik," she stated. I grinned too, but honestly, I was a little jealous. While I was stuck with the voices, she was off chanting small words from an extinct language. However, I couldn't tell her. She'd think I was insane. Besides, they couldn't last for long, right?

_Elizabeth:  
_Akai was looking much healthier. Her skin was lightly glowing, her eyes were wide and bright, and she didn't look weighed down anymore. Elizabeth reached into her pocket for the house keys as they stood outside. She twisted the lock and they stepped in. Her mother, Mary, was already gone to set up wooden tables and food. They climbed up the stairs to their separate bedrooms to prepare.  
She had the outfit laid out on her bed. Elizabeth slipped out of her casual wear and slid on the dress. It's smooth felt good against her skin. She checked herself in front of the body length mirror. The dress was spectacular. It was a deep red and almost reached her ankles. The outfit itself was sleeveless. A satin ribbon of the same color was position under her bust and tied in the back. She grabbed a pair of lace sleeves and pulled them onto her arms.  
Her hair was pinned up into a bun. Elizabeth sprayed her hair with water and watched as strands of wavy hair fell out of her bun and framed her face. She fitted her feet with ruby red flats. Around her neck she clipped a silver chain necklace with a small red stone in the center. Brown mascara was added to Elizabeth's white eyelashes, so that they could be seen.  
One last look over was done in front of the mirror, and then she proceeded out her door with her bag of old items to burn. Akai had been waiting for her, her own bag within her hands. Elizabeth's eyes widened. _She looks amazing,_ she thought. "Thank you," Akai said. Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows. "I didn't say anything," she insisted. Akai frowned, but quickly corrected herself. "I assume you were thinking I look good." She laughed. The witch shrugged it off as a coincidence. "Yes, you do."  
And she did. Akai's dress was dark blue and went down to her ankles as well. Her neck, collarbone, and shoulders were bare. The sleeves were barely connected. They were tight along her arms and went a little passed her elbows. An almond-colored corset was fitted with the dress. Its length began below Akai's chest and stopped just before her hips and was buttoned in the back. Two slits went up the sides of the dress. Akai's legs would've shown, except there was a same-length skirt underneath that was the same color as the corset.  
A brown strip of ribbon was used for the choker and she wore blue flats to match her dress. Akai left her hair down and untouched. Smoky eyeliner surrounded her aqua eyes. The whole effect made her appear dangerous and stunning at the same time.  
As they were walking out the door, Akai mentioned that there wasn't a boy in the community who wouldn't be asking them to dance. Elizabeth agreed and smiled.

_Jaden:  
_It was dark when they exited the car. He heard the music and the laughter. Rave guided them through the backroads so they wouldn't disturb the celebration. Anden nudged Jaden's arm as they passed an alley. On the other side, clearly visible, the ceremony was taking place. The sounds of flutes, guitars, and violins were well perfected, and, indeed, the bonfire was impressive, but something else caught his eye. Akai.  
She was hand in hand with Elizabeth, dancing to the music with laughter in her eyes. Her hair was shorter now, but it was still a familiar sight to fire, especially in the midst of one. Jaden couldn't take his eyes off her. Anden followed his line of sight and appeared seemingly interested in the two girls. He looked back at Jaden.  
"Jaden, watch out!"  
_Smack. _Jaden had walked headfirst into the brick wall of a building. Anden began chuckling. "Well, I tried to warn you. I didn't know the girl would steal your attention that much." Jaden glared back at him, his blood dripping down his forehead. He thought for a second and smirked. "Are you sure someone hasn't stolen yours?" he asked. Anden frowned and started walking faster. Jaden glanced at her one last time. _She is a beauty._ "I'll see you later tonight, Akai."

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Please review! (The ending was funny, huh?) Chapter eight won't be added until I get 25 reviews. Sorry!**


	8. To My IB Fans

To all my loyal Immortal Blood fans, I apologize for taking so long! So much has happened since last summer that I just haven't found the time to update the story. More so, some changes might be made in the story, including the previous chapters, and I'm sorry for that too, but I felt that some character changes were needed. I hope to update soon! Please don't give up on me! ^-^


End file.
